With development of a display technology, a display technology that different images may be seen at two sides (for example, a left side and a right side) of one display screen can be more and more applied in a display field. A display apparatus fabricated by employing the above display technology is a dual view-field display apparatus. For example, when the dual view-field display apparatus is provided on an automobile, a driver may see road condition navigation information on the left side of the display apparatus, and a passenger on a co-driver's seat may observe other programs such as entertainment and leisure. Such a humanized “dual-vision” function nicely satisfies demands of different users for acquiring different kinds of information.